thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nori
"My family's haunted. Mama and my brothers don't like talking about it, but I think it's important to be friends with your neighbors." 'Nori '''is an RGer, and is Kogasa Hiraoka and Taiki's youngest brother. He was first mentioned by his eldest brother during Week 11 and has since been an NPC for The Reaper's Game. He is one of Jean's many psuedo-children, and actively considers the man his father. After moving to Shibuya with his family post Week 15, Nori began to visit Shibuya after school. Appearance Nori is an eight year old boy with red, near cherry, hair cut into a bob, bearing three noteable tufts along the back of his head. He wears Kogasa's old glasses with their lenses punched out of them. Nori likes to wear a scarf fashioned like a bow along the back of his head. His face is in a perpetual state of quiet curiosity. Personality Nori is a calm, intelligent and mature boy with a niche sense of humor. He's practically mastered a Bustor Keaton-esque style of life, making light of topics and scenarios while keeping a cool facade. Above all, Nori is a peaceful individual with a mischievous side to him. While Nori does not possess the ability to see The Underground, he has a vague sense of the UG and its inhabitants. He can tell when he is within the company of UGers - or "ghosts" - and can feel when they interact with him. He likes to play Reaper Creeper to talk to UGers, often looking for advice on day-to-day ordeals as a means to get to know them better. History Pre-Week 11 to Week 11 Nori was the youngest brother of three. The Hiraoka household was fraught with tension, and days were split between school, staying with a babysitter, and coming home to a hostile environment. While his brothers were concerned about the situation at home, Nori felt that something else was at play - a "darkness" that was tearing his parents apart... Kogasa gets hospitalized, Nori's father divorces and leaves, and Kogasa returns with his friends and the Duverts. Nori immediately see's a father figure within Jean, and he doesn't hesitate to call Jean his father; all impressions that his birth father left have since been outgrown in favor of Jean's more empathetic caretaking. Week 15 Taiki gets hospitalized. When he came back to, the Hiraokas move to Shibuya. Post Week 15 For the Hiraokas, living in Shibuya was a move for the better. For Nori, it was as if a new world had opened up. On days that he can manage it, Nori likes to play Reaper Creeper and try to commune with the "ghosts" the city has. He believes that understanding these ghosts would help ease his mother and Kogasa, as the family was clearly haunted in Nori's eyes. Relationships Kogasa Kogasa is Nori's oldest brother. He looks up to Kogasa and emulates his style often, seeing a hero within him. Due to Kogasa's tendency to become stressed and angry easily, Nori likes to find anything that can help ease his brother; Kogasa, in turn, indulges Nori's interests and is a wholly supportive figure in Nori's life. Taiki Taiki's the cooler older brother. Sorry, that's just the facts. Mama Hiraoka Nori's mother, who he loves very much! Jean Nori's father, who he loves very much! Amaryllis Nori's half-sister and Kogasa's girlfriend. They've been together since Kogasa came out of hospitalization, so the drama that was happening between them from post Week 11 to just after Week 15 has completely flown over Nori's head. Amaryllis' one of Nori's closest friends and seeing her smile increases his lifespan by a millennia. Charles As far as Nori knows, Charles is a bunny. Unbeknownst to Nori, Charles is a "ghost" that Nori communicates with often via Reaper Creeper. Kagami A "ghost" that Nori spoke to - and the first that communicated with him outside of Reaper Creeper. Nori thinks Tsurugi-san is a fascinating ghost, and he looks forward to talking to her more often. Trivia *Kogasa accidentally named Nori "seaweed" shortly before he was born. Kogasa was asked what he wanted to name his new baby brother, and he mistook the question for one about food - hence ''seaweed. *Nori continues the malaphor train his other brothers have a penchant for, in the form of purposely butchering common phrases. (IE: that train has sailed.) He knows he's wrong. People will just have to live with that. Gallery That_train_has_sailed.png|Don't put your eggs in one basket before they hatch.